Interglactic Planatery
by Serenity Star
Summary: What happens when another danger is added to Beryl, and the princess is in danger without the knowledge of her identity
1. Default Chapter

Gal1

Hi. Nice greeting don't you think? Anyway here is where I tell you that Sailormoon is not my creation and that I have no rights for it. Also that in this story I have added some of my own characters and they are all mine!!! So hands off. Or let me know if you are going to use them.   
Ok this is a story that came into my head while at school. It is about what would happen if a person from our reality somehow got sent into the reality of Sailormoon. I hope you like it. (Hey! Haven't you ever asked yourself what would you do if stuck in some other dimension?) 

If you want to know when the next chapter is out let me know. Email!! 

ixopo1550@yahoo.com 

If you are not already at my site come visit my homepage. I have this and other fan fictions, pictures, and links. 

http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Dojo/1550 

Well on with the story.   
*************************************************** 

Prologue—Intergalactic Planetary 

Tessa hurried back from school to her apartment. She had lived alone since she was fifteen but it still bothered her to come home to a lonely apartment. Tossing her silver hair in a shrug she continued in towards the kitchen for some grub. Her parents had died in a freak boat accident when she was still only seven. Most of her memories from that time, including those of her parents had been lost. The authorities had found her on a seashore washed up and barley alive. Ever since then she had always had a soul deep feeling of loneliness that by now seemed to be a permanent ice over her heart. 

It wasn't as if Tessa hated the live she had now, it was just that she didn't exactly love it either. Her strange hair color had alienated her from all the other kids for as long as she could remember, then to add to that her purple eyes scared off people even more. If she was to be honest with her self it scared her too. 

Tessa was by no means a loner. She had her share of close friends, actually only one, but then who was counting. His name was Tommy. It was pure coincidental that Tommy a friend from her orphanage lived in the same city as Tessa. Tommy older than Tessa by two years had been like a protector to wards her when all the other kids picked on her. Even now if she was in trouble all she had to do was to close her eyes and concentrate on Tommy's blue eyes and the strength she needed would come to her. Now as she graduated from High School it made her think more on her relationship with Tommy. True for as long as she could remember she had always thought of him as a friend, but now something, something unexplainable, was happening. She had an urge to stop thinking of Tommy as a friend and think of him as something more, some thing more intimate. Tessa was still thinking of her new found feelings for Tommy when the kettle whistle blew signifying that the tea was ready. 

Tokyo like any other big city never went to sleep. By the time Tessa was ready with the tea, Tommy was outside her door. When the bell rang, Tessa jumped to get it, who wouldn't Tommy, was a sight to behold at any given time. 

"Hey Tessa done musing yet?" Before he even came in, Tommy had to crack his jokes. It had become a tradition for him. While Tessa's color changed to fiery red he looked behind her into her apartment. The soft hue of the blue walls bathed the entire apartment in a luminescent glow. The scent that always surrounded Tessa, the scent of sunflowers, emanated like a beacon for him. Tommy with his purple hair falling in front of his face looked like as if he had never combed it and had just stepped out of bed. Irritated with his hair Tommy simply pushed his hair out of his eyes and walked in. Tessa's house always made him feel at ease, more at ease than at his own home. The walls were covered with pictures of the moon, the sun, or the stars. It always took strangers by shock when they look at Tessa's apartment, even the glow of the walls were dull compared to the light that the pictures reflected. 

"So are we ready to go see the new Sailormoon movie?" Tessa walked in with the tea and some cookies. 

"Yeah it's going to start in half an hour." He grabbed two cookies and simultaneously stuffed them in his mouth. "We should be leaving right about now." He mumbled. 

"Let's go then!" Without even a conscious thought Tessa handed Tommy his cup of tea to help swallow the cookies. "Tommy, have I ever told you how ill mannered you can be sometimes." 

"Plenty of times, and Tessa, I am only like this around you." He grinned as Tessa punched him lightly on the shoulders. "Don't you feel lucky?" 

"Oh? So what is there to feel lucky about?" Tessa retorted back smiling at the fake look of hurt pride on Tommy's face. With that they left. 

"That movie was way cool! I really loved the part when Sailormoon dusted the creep." Walking back from the movie Tessa and Tommy were discussing their views and opinions concerning the movie. "Earth to Tessa, did you hear what I just said?" 

Tessa blushed in embarrassment when she realized that Tommy had stopped couple of feet behind her and was looking at her strangely. "Sorry." 

"So you want to talk about what's bothering you?" 

"Noting really."   
"Wrong. Tessa, we have always been able to talk to each other, I trust you, please trust me too." Tommy voice pleaded. 

"I do trust you Tommy, more than anyone else." The smile on Tessa's face lightened up her face. It now looked radiant. Her purple eyes sparkling, her silver hair glowing around her face like a halo, it made her look more like an angle than a young girl of eighteen. But how could she tell Tommy about the cause of her problems when he was the cause. 

"Now that's the smile." Tommy laughed as he quickly tickled Tessa and moved out of harm's way. Tessa wouldn't allow him to get away that easily and soon the two were chasing each other through the night. 

"I'll get you yet Tommy, just wait and see. When you least expect it, I'll get you!" Tessa vowed. She was still chasing Tommy when she tripped on something and landed right on her face. Tommy watching her from a distance cracked up, laughter filled the air even more when he saw Tessa's enraged face. 

Tessa picked up what she had tripped over and ran after Tommy once more. They were at Tessa's house by the time they stopped. It was then that Tessa gave a closer look at what she was holding in her hand. When she did she almost dropped it. It was a small rod like object that looked suspiciously like a key. On the top was a golden gem with a weird symbol engraved in it that seemed to shimmer and shine. The object itself was silver and curiously light for its size. 

"Tommy this thing, it looks just like a henshin stick!" Tessa cried out. Tommy turned around to look at what she was holding and his jaw dropped. In seconds he composed himself. 

"No way, it is probably some new toy or something." He hung his head. "I think we have been watching too much TV." He gave the strange object one more look and then just left without another word. Tessa forgot all about her find and wondered why her friend left so suddenly. 

A lone man walked briskly through the Tokyo night. His head was bent down and he looked as if he was deep in thought, which he was. No it just can't be true. But it looked just like it did in my dreams. I wonder if there is any connection here. Tommy stopped to think over this thought a bit more clearly. He looked around to see where he was and found himself in the park. Ever since he was in Junior High Tommy had gotten these dreams about a beautiful lady with a symbol on her forehead. Tommy instinctually knew the lady was Tessa but he had never thought that the rest of the dream was based on reality as well. In his dreams Tessa held the henshin stick to transport her to him, to help him return home. The dream always left Tommy feeling the need to be around Tessa but when he tried to remember why, he couldn't most of his dream was lost to him as soon as he woke up. If that stick is the stick from my dreams then I have to tell Tessa about it. I just know if I don't there could be serious trouble. Tommy stopped in mid-track and turned back to go back to Tessa's house. 

Tessa confused about the abrupt departure of Tommy slowly dragged herself to the couch to sit down. Her hands unconsciously playing with the henshin stick while she munched at some cookies. I wonder what could have happened to him? Was it something I said? Why didn't he even acknowledge me? When she realized that her thoughts were just depressing her even more she resolutely picked up herself to check the door then go to bed. As she stood up her eyes fell on the henshin stick lying on the coffee table and it looked to be shinning a bright light. As she stepped closer it lifted in to the air and floated. From some unknown source wind started to blow and with it the stick glowed even more. As if in a trance Tessa reached out her hand to touch the floating object. Just as her hand made contact with the stick a bright white shone out of it and formed a portal. 

Tommy didn't know why but he could sense something was happening, and he was needed badly. When he got to Tessa's house light, bright white light was shinning out from under her door. "Tessa! No!" Scared, Tommy, without thinking kicked the door in. What he saw shocked him to the bone. Tessa was standing holding the henshin stick that seemed to have formed some sort of portal. Just as he went in Tessa stepped into the portal, without though from his conscious mind Tommy jumped into the closing portal behind Tessa. 

*************************************************** 

Chapter 1—Intergalactic – Memories and revelations (Into a new reality) 

Ok here is where I once more remind you that the characters of Sailormoon are not mine.   
Also if you have any questions or comments write to me at 

ixopo1550@yahoo.com 

If you are not already there, visit my homepage. It's way cool, also it has my other fan fictions. http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Dojo/1550 


	2. Into a new reality

Chapter 2—Intergalactic – Memories and revelations (Into a new reality) 

> Chapter 2—Intergalactic – Memories and revelations (Into a new reality) 

> This takes place before the sailor scouts found out who the Moon Princess is. 

> Ok here is where I once more remind you that the characters of Sailormoon are not mine.   
Also if you have any questions or comments write to me at 

> ixopo1550@yahoo.com 

> If you are not already there, visit my homepage. It's way cool, also it has my other fan fictions. http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Dojo/1550 

> *************************************************** 

> Tessa found herself in some weird corridor with dense fog surrounding her. On both sides of her were large doors. On her right was one of the most beautiful one she had ever seen. It was made of silver with engraved crescent moons on it. On her left side was another door even more beautiful than the first. It was made of pure crystal with the symbol of earth and moon in gold. She was about to cry out to ask where she was when a hand fell on her shoulder and she screamed at the top of her lungs. 

> "Tessa, it's me. Are you alright?"   


> "Mars, admit it. You will never be able to defeat me!" 

> "Don't bet on it you baka." Mars jumped into the air and threw a flying kick at her opponent. With a fluent move of her legs, the opponent got out of the way. She returned Mar's attack while Mars was still trying to get back her coordination. Mars never saw the punch coming and fell down with a loud thud. 

> "Ow, that hurt, meat-ball head." Lying on the ground Sailor Mars put her hands on her sides as the pain started to throb while staring evilly at the blonde with the weird hairdo. 

> The loud fall caught the attention of Ami and Luna who were diligently discussing Sailor matters. When Luna saw Sailor Mars on the ground she almost fell from the surprise. 

> "Serena good job. Maybe the way you are training we will be able to find the Moon Princess soon." 

> "Luna, the meatball head just won by a fluke of accident." 

> "Rei is just jealous that I won and she fell on her face." Serena nearly jumped around and danced with joy. Her dignity was short lived as she tripped on a stray branch and fell face down right next to Rei. 

> The fall put laughter in the air as everyone laughed at Serena's expense.   


> Setsuna watched the practice of Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Moon. Standing at the roof top of the Hikawa Temple Sailor Pluto watched as the two of the inner guardians of the princess checked to see if there was anyone around to see them detransform. She was still musing on the future of the Sailor sensei when a sharp pain racked her head. She almost cried out in pain and gave away her hideout. "Oh no someone is trespassing in the Time Corridors." With that she opened up the Time portal and stepped into the Time stream. 

> "Tommy where are we? Why does this place look so familiar to me?" 

> "I don't know where we are Tessa, but I do know we should get out." 

> The two were just about to head towards the silver doors with the crescent moons on it, when a powerful voice stopped them dead in their tracks. 

> "For your unauthorized use of the time corridors, you will be punished."   
Tessa and Tommy spun around in surprise. A lady with long green hair stood there. She was dressed in a scanty sailor uniform and held what looked like a large key. 

> Tessa and Tommy nearly fainted. But it was Tessa who regained her composure first and mumbled almost incoherently. "Sailor Pluto." 

> When Sailor Pluto heard Tessa she decided to wait and see what these trespassers were up to and how they knew her name. "Who are you, and how dare you come here without my permission." Pluto shifted in to attack stance with her staff pointing at the two intruders. 

> In response to Pluto, Tessa just held up her henshin stick, which seemed to react with the garnet rod in Sailor Pluto's hands. The garnet orb and the gem on Tessa's henshin stick pulsated at the same beat. Pluto was shocked to the core, until she took a closer look at the henshin stick. This time it was Pluto who almost lost it. The shock on her face registered to the others and made them even more uneasy. 

> "We are sorry to have intruded sensei all we really want is to go back home." Tessa pleaded. While inside she was amazed that the stories of Sailormoon were actually true. It sure put a new twist on the origins and history of Earth. 

> Pluto after a moment lowered her staff and relaxed. "I am not the one who controls where you go child. You came here on your own. I can only show you to your true home." 

> Pluto's comment of their 'true home' left Tessa and Tommy with an uneasy feeling inside. 

> Tessa's mind asked. Still in shock at being thrust into a new dimension Tessa and Tommy just started as Pluto explained their situation to them. 

> "My name is Sailor Pluto. I am the guardian of Time." Sailor Pluto's tiara disappeared and her symbol glowed in the foggy corridor of time. "You, thought you may not remember it, belong the dimension where you don't live. I am going to assume that since you know my name, you also posses some knowledge of the Silver Millennium." At the slight nod from Tommy and Tessa Pluto continued. "We were born in a time when the universe was a peace and the Silver Millennium was at its height." With this she pointed to the silver door Tessa and Tommy had noticed earlier. "The door to the Silver Millennium were opened by Queen Serenity to send the court of her daughter into the future. Since then the doors have been sealed. You left the Silver Millennium a short time before its tragic end. When the Queen sent you she left it you find your own way to the future, but you took yourself to another dimension. Do you remember any of this, for it is important that you know your place is with the princess." Pluto let the information sink in. She stared at the young girl in front of her. The girl who had been her only friend so long ago in the past. 

> After a while of taking in the information Tommy finally got the courage to ask a couple of questions. "Is it because we belonged in a different dimension that we have no one else in the world." 

> "Yes. That earth is not your home."   
"Then what you are saying is that we can't go back to where we were?" Tessa asked. 

> Pluto looked at her intensely. "Do you really want to go back? Do you feel you really belong?" 

> Tessa thought back to her life. All the people she knew and the life she had lived for as long as she could remember. The conclusion was simple. She had to agree with Pluto, that earth wasn't very homey and she really didn't feel as if she belonged, confused she looked at Tommy silently asking him for an answer. 

> Tommy was thinking along the same lines as Tessa. He had lost his family when he was only three and the only person who he felt any connection to was here with him now. That earth was not the place where he felt he belonged. Sad as it was he had often wished he was somewhere else. 

> With the eyes of someone who had been forced to see the truth, Tessa and Tommy lifted sad eyes to Pluto. 

> "What is our reality then." They both asked in unison. 

> "First things first. Come closer." Tessa and Tommy hesitantly stepped towards the imposing figure of Sailor Pluto. As they neared her they noticed that her eyes were the oddest shade of red brown. But what stood out the most was the energy that seemed to surround her like an aura, the power she possessed would have been intimidating if not for the gentleness shinning in her eyes. She raised her staff and the orb pulsed purple-black light. Two twin beams shot out of them and before either Tessa or Tommy could scream, it hit them on their forehead, sending them spiraling into their own minds. 

> Tessa asked. She was in a garden covered with silver grass and flowers blowing in the wind. Yet, Tessa could feel no wind on herself. The sound of birds singing filled the space as the sun shone down on a silvery landscape making the entire area look as if it was made of silver. Out in the distance she could see a beautiful palace rising above the ground and up above in the heavens hung a beautiful blue earth. Tessa said to herself. Seeing no other logical place to go she headed towards the moon palace. As she did her memory fired in rapid succession. Images of her friends lighted her mind. The image of Queen Serenity as she had been on their first meeting came to her, that was when she had met her charge, young Princess Serenity. 

> She had stood awkwardly in front of the powerful matriarch of the Silver Millennium, Queen Serenity had called her over and introduced her to the Princess and the other scouts. The guardian of water Princess Ami of Planet Mercury, the guardian of fire Princess Rei of Planet Mars, the guardian of thunder Princess Lita of Planet Jupiter, the guardian of love Princess Mina of the Planet Venus, the guardian of destruction and rebirth Princess Hotaru of Planet Saturn, the guardian of the sky Princess Haruka of Planet Uranus, the guardian of the oceans Princess Michiru of Planet Neptune, and finally the guardian of time Princess Setsuna of the Planet Pluto. It was this last person who had caught her attention the most. She had stood out like a friendly sun in a thunderous sky. She had been the one to make her feel at home when she felt like an outsider. She had been her best friend and confidant. 

> Tessa relived her life on the moon, all the way from when she felt like a stranger to when she felt of the other guardians and princess as her sisters. 

> She remembered herself when she had been so lonely and then met her true love in the moon gardens, Tommy had been the same even back then. His jokes making her darkest days shine. 

> And she remembered when she had been sent into the future by the Queen to guard Princess Serenity. It had been, according to Pluto, the day before the end of that peaceful kingdom. 

> Suddenly the image of the Queen came before her. 'Princess Tessa of Planet Thelia it has been a long time.' Tessa immediately bowed in front of the Queen. 'There is no need for that Tessa, you had always been like a daughter to me. I am happy to see you have grown up.' The Queen's voice rang out like merry bells. 'Tessa I am glad you have finally remembered. My daughter will need the guardian of space in the near future. For the future of earth, I ask you to take care of her.' 

> 'My Queen, I love the princess and would gladly give my life to protect her. She is like my own sister.' Tessa remembered the fun times she had shared with the Princess, the pranks they had pulled over the others and the times they had stuck out together to meet their loves. 

> 'Yes, you have already take the first step by coming to this dimension.' The Queen smiled. 'You have a long battle in front of you. When Pluto takes you to the earth where my daughter is you will not remember much, more will be revealed to you as time passes. Look within yourself, there is a lot of strength there, take courage in your bonds to friends and you will come through any problem.' The Queen started to fade out and as she did, Tessa started to return back to her own body. 

> Tommy found himself in a similar garden. The Moonlight gardens of the Silver Millennium. He saw hang above him stars shinning brightly, but none were brighter than the blue planet Earth. When he saw it a face flashed into his mind, the face of the Prince of Earth, Prince Endymion, or Darien as he liked to call himself. His best friend, the one who was responsible for introducing him to his true love, the Princess of Thelia. 

> He turned around to find himself on the steps of the Moon Palace the capitol of the Silver Millennium. He walked up and into the grand halls of the palace. The walls were made of white marble and his boots clicked on the smooth floor. He spied his friends and fellow general talking animatedly. Lord Nephlite, Lord Jedite, Lord Zoisite, and Lord Kunzite each arguing while Prince Darien looked on in amusement. He remembered this time as if it was yesterday. They had just met the Princess Serenity's inner guardians and were hotly debating who was the prettiest. He turned to his left and saw another memory flash. The memory of his love, Princess Tessa of Thelia, talking with Princess Serenity, both with a mischievous look on their faces. It was from the time they had pulled a trick on Primness Rei that had turned the raven haired girl to a white haired one. When he looked back towards his fellow generals they had disappeared. Instead there stood the Queen of the Silver Millennium, Queen Serenity. 

> 'Tommy I am pleased to see you again. How have you been?' 

> 'My queen, it is I who am honored to see you.' 

> 'Tommy do you know why you are here?' 

> 'I don't remember, one moment I was with Tessa in her apartment and then I saw Pluto and now I am here. I am confused my queen.' 

> 'It is as I had planned it to be.' A gentle smile played on her lips. 'I had sent you with Princess Tessa to see to her well being. You have done well.' 

> 'My queen, what happened to our beautiful home.' 

> 'A tragedy, but one that was necessary in order to achieve a greater and longer lasting peace.' Her bright blue eyes shone down on him. 'I want to ask you to look after my little princess, she will need your aid in the upcoming battles. You will have to reunite her court and help her be strong.' 

> 'My queen, I would be greatly honored to serve Crown Princess Serenity.' 

> 'I am happy to hear that. Find the princess and reunite with all your friends. But know this when you return you will loose your memories of the time you have spent here, but in time you will regain more and more information. Good luck you general.' 

> Tommy started to feel dizzy once again and felt himself being pulled by to his body. When he opened his eyes he saw that Tessa too had just woken up. Her eyes were damp from crying and she was leaning on Pluto. Pluto was creasing Tessa gently to help her calm down but when she saw that Tommy was awake she turned to him to see if he was alright. 

> 'I was expecting you two to return much sooner, I wish to apologize for giving you such a fright, I thought wasn't expecting you, but I should have.' She ended in soft voice. 

> 'Oh, Pluto what am I supposed to do. I can not return to either of the world I know and I am so scared.' 

> 'Tessa be brave. Remember what the queen told you. And know that you will always have your friends.' 

> Tessa smiled in understanding, feeling much better after conversing with her dear friend. She turned to look at Tommy and at once her memories returned from the time they had shared on the Moon. Tommy sensing how much Tessa needed him went to hug her but when he held her in his arms and looked down into her beautiful purple eyes shinning up to him with love he couldn't take it and kissed her. The passionate kiss from Tommy unlocked Tessa's feelings both from her past life and from her present and she returned his kisses with her own passion and love. 

> 'Um!' Pluto politely interrupted the couple. Even with her dark skin, the blush on her face was obvious. 'You two will have to go now. We don't have all of eternity.' Sailor Pluto smiled at that ironic statement seeing how they were standing in the hall of time and she was time's mistress. 

> Tessa and Tommy immediately broke up each blushing furiously. Tommy diverted the subject by asking an unpleasant question. 'Pluto, when Queen Serenity said that we would only remember part of this, just how big is the part?' 

> Pluto's face registered her distress, but she bravely answered her friends question. 'There is much that you wouldn't remember. You will remember most of it in dreams, but for most part you will probably wouldn't know more than that you are searching for the lost Princess Serenity. You will have help however, for Luna has already found Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon.' 

> 'Wait, there was no Sailor Moon back during the Silver Millennium, was there?' 

> Pluto nodded at Tessa's question. 'You are right Tessa there was no Sailormoon yet there was. The Sailormoon of this earth is actually the Moon Princess. But most likely you will forget that information.' 

> 'So the Princess is Sailormoon. Does she have the Imperial Silver Crystal?' 

> 'No and as part of your duty will be to find it. For only with the Crystal will the Princess stand the chance to defeat her enemies.' With that she raised her time staff and opened a portal. Tessa and Tommy holding hand stepped into the light, afraid of what is waiting for them in the future. 

> After they were gone and the portal had closed Pluto whispered into the air. 'Good Luck my friends. I will see you in the future.' She kept staring at the point where her friends had disappeared and tears ran down her face in a continuous stream. She was alone once more, the mistress of time, tied eternally to her duty. 

> ***************************************************   
Well what do you think? Please send me some feed back, I would really like to hear from you. My email is at ixopo1550@yahoo.com and I will be waiting for your reply. Also if you are looking at my story and you are not at my web site then check it out, I have many things there, tons of pictures, links and other fan fiction. It is still under major construction but I am getting there. 

> http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Dojo/1550 


	3. The Past Reveled

In the suburbs of Los Angles a young girl woke up with a start

Intergalactic Planetary--- Chapter 3 

By Serenity Star

In the suburbs of Los Angles a young girl woke up with a start. Tangled up in white sheets with a pillow drenched in sweat she sat up panting for air. It was the middle of the night and like all the other nights the moon seemed to be unusually large. One thing unusual about this nightmare, compared to the countless others she had been having for a month now was, she remembered. And the word 'unbelievable' stood out in her mind. Throwing the sheets off of herself she stood up to walk to the large bay windows of her apartment. She stared at the moon and asked the hidden faces of that mysterious body for answers. 

What is going on?

What are my dreams telling me?

Do I act on them, or are they just that, dreams?

WHO THE HECK AM I?

But instead of answers all she got was the insufferable silence. Not that she blamed the moon, from what the dreams had shown, how could one talk after all that tragedy. How could one live through life, knowing that all they had loved, all they had known, the life that they had cherished had all ended in that one single event.

Thunder clouds rolled by, hiding the moon from her for a moment, but it was all it took for her to be able to tear her eyes from it, and detach herself from her memories. 

She looked around herself. Here she was a world wide renowned, art collector, without a past, with out a steady present, and fog for a future. She realized then that this wasn't the life she had planned out. She was missing an intricate component, without which all her efforts would be pointless. In that one moment, she knew her course of action. 

Briskly she turned around and headed back towards her bed. Sitting down she reached over to her nightstand where a pearly white telephone rested. After dialing the necessary numbers, she heard the ringing, followed by the drowsy voice of her secretary. 

"Who is it?" 

"My, my, Jennifer, aren't you grouchy."

"Tessa, what are doing calling me at this ungodly hour of the night?"

"Jennifer, I want you to call the airlines and book me a flight to Japan as soon as possible. By the time I get there, I want in my hands a fax telling me of where my apartment is going to be, and when the moving people would be bringing over furniture. I will also be expecting an appointment with a computer personnel to set up a complimentary system in Japan, like the one I have here. . .are you getting all this down?" 

"I got it, but I still don't know why all of a sudden you want to go off to Japan. You still have the meeting with the computer surveillance team tomorrow morning, then don't forget the meeting with Stanley and Company about the acquisition of the millennial diamonds...AND most of all it is the middle of the night!"

"I just need to get there, Jen, and the sooner the better. Now I don't believe you have much time, I also need to pack so I'll meet you at the airport in an hour and a half." 

With that curt statement Tessa, placed her phone back on it's hook. Now it was all up to lady fate. Knowing there was only a limited amount of time, Tessa set about packing.

In the foggy corridors of time, a lone figure stood leaning against her staff. Bright light shined out from a viewing portal in front of her. She heaved a sigh of relief as she saw Tessa pack up her stuff. Fifty percent of her plans were going accordingly. The other half though tended to be as stubborn as always. Although she didn't move a whole lot, except to tighten her grip on her staff. A red orb glowed with blood red light, that shot of towards the portal. On impact the scenes of the portal changed. The lone figure stood blind as her eyes slowly adjusted to the light difference. And when she looked upon the portal once more, there was another person tossing in the throes of dreamland. 

In the highlands of Scotland, a man woke up in his sleep. Lately he hadn't been able to get a nights worth of sleep without waking up in the middle of the night. Or as was his case, early day. 

It was a recurring nightmare. Each time ending with death and destruction beyond even the wild imagination of Hollywood. (But not quite beyond that of anime J )

He struggled a while to unfurl himself from the sheets, finally with frustration just flinging them away from him. The morning sun shined through leaving him bitter towards the new day already. He looked around him, he was surrounded by the mementos of a lifetime and beyond. Ancient weapons from the far reaches of the world adorned the walls. Swords, shields, daggers, and all others hung on the walls. Mixed in with other materials such as tapestries, flags, and documents. 

Although normally the sights of these beloved weapons would lift his sprits, today they gave no solace. Each weapon he stared at faces... sprits took over it. He looked at the lances of medieval times and he saw a face of strength. A young girl with soft brown hair tied up in a pony tail. He looked at the sharp discus that had cut the throats of many an enemy in times of the ottoman empire and he saw an angelic face with a halo of gold hair surrounding it. He looked at the royal emblem of Egypt when Cleopetra was the ruler and he saw the most beautiful face almost as beautiful as that of the golden haired angel. Platinum blonde hair, purple eyes, and a laughing mouth. But what were they, what did they mean to him? He hadn't a clue. Faces of ancient times, ghosts of the past, haunted him, beckoned to him, to join them, to remember... he tried, oh how he tried, but nothing would come of it and it seemed as if he was doomed to failure, doomed to live with these... these memories. 

The sharp ringing of the telephone broke him out of his pensiveness. More like jolted him, but no one would ever know the difference. He sat down to reach the telephone more easily as it lay somewhere buried in the bed sheets. Finally spotting its antennae he pulled it out and the ringing grew louder. 

"Hello?"

"Tommy, man where are you?"

"Ian, what are you doing calling me at this hour?"

"Its nearing nine in the morning already, we were supposed to meet half hour back at the garage. What happened?"

"Shit, I didn't realize. Give me a few minutes and I'll see you down there. Gotta go."

Hanging up he realized how much faster time flies when thinking. Grabbing the second century BC blade he had bought last week and not to mention dressing in record time, he literally flew down the stairs of his mansion to the garage.

The garage was an unusual place. It had laboratory equipment used for dating stuff using radio active isotopes. Ian was already in his lab suit, and grinned as Tommy ran in, almost tripping over half of the equipment.

"You know it's a wonder you are so good at sword fighting, the way you navigate otherwise, can make a man wonder."

Giving Ian a slap behind the head, Tommy made his way to his own work bench. The sword he had grabbed on his way out the door, placed under a sharp microscope. Hours passed as each of them tried to figure out their mystery. The ancient sword. 

After four hours of intense work, both sat back simultaneously in their chairs, a look of defeat on each of their faces. 

"All written work suggests that this sword was made in 2 BC. The physical evidence suggest that it had to be built even earlier. And logic tells us that it is impossible for a weapon as advanced as this to have even existed in those times." Tommy stated as he looked at the sword with awe.

"So what does that leave us with?" 

"A mystery weapon, that should never have existed." 

"Tommy, there is only one other person, who I know, that can help us. She lives in the United States, and knows more about ancient history than the people who actually lived then."

"What are you talking about Ian?"

"Tessa Kindata."

"Who?"

"Tessa, she is a noble winning historian. Been in the public eye for her work since she was seventeen, four years back. Here get a hold of her. I have to go home and rest." Ian said jotting down a number for Tommy.

It had been an hour since Ian had left and Tommy was still fingering the piece of paper. It felt odd. He knew that he had to get in touch with her, all reasons set aside, it was a feeling so deep he couldn't go against it. He looked at the sword accusingly. As if blaming the inanimate object would make it answer all the questions surrounding its origins. 

Little did he know, he too had just been pushed by Lady Fate to follow her discretion.

Half a world away, three girls giggled as each threw a pillow at another. A shriek, a yelp, and an angry growl followed as a pillow hit a head. 

"Enough!" Rang out in the little room in an European accent. "This is supposed to be a Scout meeting. Not a free for all, pillow fight."

"There, there Luna, where would all be if we were all work and no play?" Serena asked picking up a black cat. 

The black cat with the crescent moon shot Serena an angry look, before jumping out of her arms. 

"I don't know why I bother with you Serena. Sometimes I wonder if I have made a mistake in giving you your powers. Our situation can hardly qualify as easy, and yet all three of you act as if the world does NOT depend on you." 

"We are sorry, Luna." Ami spoke, her face already a wash with guilt. 

"Yeah, so am I, but Luna, its just that all that pressure... we do need to have some escape." Rei explained. Picking up the scattered pillows. "Besides, with meatball head over there, snoozing off half the time, what is the point of the meeting here anyway." Rei added, shooting Serena a raspberry.

"Oh, Rei, one of these days, I am going to get you, I am going to get you good. Both you and your boyfriend Darien."

"Sit down meatball head before you fall. For your information, Darien and I are not going out, we are just friends. Although I can totally understand if you are jealous..." That was about as far as Rei got before she found herself on the floor with Serena on her back. 

It was also how much Luna heard as she stalked out of the room. Her head low, contemplating what she could have ever done to deserve this. 

Luna was almost past the airport when she felt it. It was the same tingling sensation she had felt when she had found that Serena was Sailormoon, it was the same one she had felt when she first saw Ami who turned out to be Sailor Mercury. And it was that very same feeling, as the one when she had found Rei, the Sailor of Mars. The energy was just screaming for attention, it was so strong that it was hard to even tell if it was positive or negative energy. Taking one look around to see if there were any cars around, Luna crossed the street, headed straight to the airport. She was not going to take a chance that this might be an enemy. And if the energy levels were any indication then she sure hoped this person was on their side. 

One look to the left and another to the right and still Luna could not see who could be the source of the energy. She was now hunched on her hind legs, gazing about when a soft woman's voice called out to her. Before she knew what was happening, she was being hauled up by two arms.

Yelling out an indignant "Meeeeeeoooow." Luna looked up to her assailant. Platinum blonde hair, purple eyes and a face so serene it could compete with Serena's. 

"There, there kitty, sorry didn't mean to scare you. I just thought that you might be lonely. Aren't you the cute one." 

Tessa had been waiting for her contact to arrive and seeing another lonely, lost soul had brought out the softer side in her. She just couldn't resist the little black kitten with the strange mark on it's forehead. "You know if I didn't know any better, I would have thought that mark was a crescent moon." Tessa commented stroking the cat's fur. "I wonder if you belong to anyone, what should I name you, lets see... how about Selene, or Artemis, nah, I know Luna, for some reason that name is you."

Tessa looked around. Her contact had just gotten there and was holding out some papers. She knew Jennifer would have come through. She had to be the best secretary in the world. Some times she even seemed like a guardian. 

"Ms. Kindata." [OK so about the name, I couldn't think of an original last name so I thought of what Tessa is supposed to represent. She is KIND and she has a lot of DATA concerning the scouts, or at least she is going to get it. So I got the name KINDATA. Pronounce it anyway you like, I don't have any idea how to.] The man stepped forward. "My name is Al Limo [Don't even ask.] and I am supposed to give you this information from your secretary in America." Al was a nice enough looking man. He wasn't too tall, only about five feet five or so. Jet black hair and dark brown eyes. His face was extremely serious, but just by looking at his eyes, it was evident, this was a man used to laughing a lot. 

"Nice to meet you Mr. Limo. I believe I am staying in the Juban district of Tokyo."

"Yes, we have found a furnished apartment ready for habitation. It has already been stocked up with food and has an extensive computer system." Al looked at the cat curiously. He was sure, that just a moment ago, it was looking at him, as if studying his every words. "But..." He was unnerved by the cat's eyes, so sharp, almost uncatty. "Your computer expert is going to be coming over tomorrow at four in the afternoon, to set up the connection with your base computer in America."

Frankly Tessa couldn't have cared more about the current situation, all she wanted was to go home and get some shut eye. So she went to sit in the Limo, while Mr. Limo still rambled off the list of things completed for her visit. When she was about to close the car door, she noticed the cat still was around. In fact it had jumped into the car with her! 

"Well Luna, if you really want to join me, then I don't see a problem with that." Tessa said rubbing the cat behind the ears. 

"Where has that Luna gone off to. And she tells me to be on time more often. At least I am never this late." Serena complained for what seemed to be like the hundredth time. 

"If you don't stop meatball brains you are going to put a hole in my floor from all your pacing."

"How about we just forgo this meeting, and return home, I have a math test I have to study for, and my quantum physics class is going to have a quiz soon."

At this statement from Ami, the resident genius, both Rei and Serena fell to the floor. Leave it to Ami to think about school on a gorgeous day like this. 

"I suppose, but I still feel I should go look her up anyway, so I'll see you Ami in school, as for you, pyro don't burn up the dojo." With that statement Serena ran out the door before she was burned. 

Serena walked down the street in the direction of the Crown arcade. It was weird, ever since first becoming the great super hero known as Sailor Moon, about a month back, her life had drastically changed. Now at any moment she could be called to defeat the negaverse, rain or shine, and she didn't even get paid for this! But through all this she had discovered two great friends, although sometimes she wished there wasn't a Rei... but all in all, Rei wasn't that bad. Heck her life was great. She had great parents, great friends like Ami, Rei and Andrew, and then there was her brother... well she guessed, not everyone's life can be perfect. With these thoughts she started to skip, happy to be out in the sun, with the birds, and all thoughts of homework miles away.

Some how it always happened. Her skipping happily, and then the next moment, her shoe flying through the air. She cringed as she heard it thump someone on the head and was about to apologize...

"Ever since I have met you, it hasn't been safe to walk the streets. What is it with you meatball head that you have against my head?" And then there was Darien.

"And enter the jerk." Serena greeted. Darien was handsome, tall, dark hair, mysterious blue eyes, great body, but too bad he lacked all necessary components in his head. "And as for your question, why do you always come in the way of my stuff."

"What do you think my head is anyway, a target, a trashcan. Unlike other people, who I wouldn't mention and who have spaghetti hair to go with their spaghetti brains, I have to use my brain to study." Darien replied easily.

"Why do you bother me so much?" Serena asked whining.

"Would you mind cutting of the decibels before my ears bleed?"

"Jerk!"

"Space brains."

"Um... um tadpole."

"Amoebae."

"Huh?" Serena asked, wondering if she had been insulted or not. "Oh, you make me so MAD!" Serena yelled stopping away. Why can't I just moon dust him and get it over with, its not as if anyone is going to miss having him around, no one wants to be insulted all the time, and why does he have to pick on me always... and where is that darn cat. Serena looked around angrily, finally stomping and giving up her search. 

Darien watched her from around the corner seeing the two "meatballs" bounce away. He couldn't help but smile as he saw her storming away. He didn't know why he always turned into a jerk when she was around, but it was fun. There was not another sole around who could make him feel the range of emotions in an entire week that he would feel around Serena in a few minutes. All the way from anger and frustration, to joy and happiness and more. He turned around planning to walk back home, when he almost ran over that strange cat of Serena's. Leave it to the meatball headed alien, to find an alien cat. He turned around planning to walk back home, when he almost ran over that strange cat of Serena's. Leave it to the meatball headed alien, to find an alien cat. He turned around planning to walk back home, when he almost ran over that strange cat of Serena's. Leave it to the meatball headed alien, to find an alien cat. He turned around planning to walk back home, when he almost ran over that strange cat of Serena's. Leave it to the meatball headed alien, to find an alien cat. He turned around planning to walk back home, when he almost ran over that strange cat of Serena's. Leave it to the meatball headed alien, to find an alien cat. He turned around planning to walk back home, when he almost ran over that strange cat of Serena's. Leave it to the meatball headed alien, to find an alien cat. He turned around planning to walk back home, when he almost ran over that strange cat of Serena's. Leave it to the meatball headed alien, to find an alien cat. 

Luna saw the incident, and knew that when she got home, she would get an earful of Darien, this and Darien that. She looked up at the man who made her charge so mad. Honestly, if she didn't know better, she would say they were having a lover's quarrel. With that she ran after the disappearing head of Serena. 

In Los Angles Jennifer was trying to organize the mess that was the appointment book of he boss. She still couldn't believe it, Tessa just got up and left, half way across the world, just like that. With out no apparent reason, just the fancy of her mind. She was trying to reschedule a speech, Tessa was supposed to give at the University of California in Los Angles when the phone rang. She picked up the phone on autopilot only to falter when she heard the most handsome voice. 

"Is Ms. Kindata there?" 

"I am sorry, she is not available right now. This is Jennifer, her secretary, how may I help you, sir?"

"My name is Tommy Lanes, I was wondering if I could talk to Ms. Kindata about a sword I acquired a while back."

"I am sorry Mr. Lanes, Ms. Kindata is currently on a trip to Japan." 

"Oh, I was told by my friend Ian O'Conner, that I would find her here, is it possible for me to get in touch with her somehow. It is really important."

Tessa didn't know what to do. If Ian was the person she thought he was, then this friend was indeed an important person. In which case she would have to inform Tessa about him. But to give out her number in Japan? She decided to just go ahead and supply the number. It wasn't as if Tessa wouldn't be able to handle one caller.

In Scotland, Tommy jotted down the number from Jennifer and hung up the phone. He would have to ready his private jet for a quick trip to Japan. Didn't he have some property there someplace, what was the name again, Jutan, Jablan, Juban? Yeah that was it, Juban. With some quick calculations, Tommy decided, that it wouldn't be too late in Japan to make this phone call. Time zones, he knew, could sometimes be a major pain. 

Tessa had just gotten home. She had gone out to do some exploring and was tired to the bones. Just as she stepped through the door, she heard the phone go off. It had to be Jennifer. Who else would have her number so soon?

"Mushi, mushi." Tessa spoke into the phone.

"Hello, Ms. Kindata?"

"Yes, this is her, may I know who's calling?"

"Yes, my name is Tommy Lanes, and I got your number from your secretary Jennifer. She told me I could contact you at this number, it is alright to do so, is it not?"

"Yes, yes. Its fine, its just that I hadn't expected anyone to call me so soon after my arrival in Japan." Tessa plopped down into a nearby chair. It was amazing. The voice over the phone. She had never imagined a man's voice could be so enchanting. 

"How can I help you Mr. Lanes?"

"Please, just Tommy. Actually I was wondering if I could set a date to meet you. You see I have found a sword that is a contradiction of all recorded history and was hoping for some insight from you." 

"A contradiction? How so Tommy?" Why did that name sound so familiar? Tessa idly wondered. 

"Well... I think it would be better if I just showed you the sword. You wouldn't mind would you?"

"No, no of course not. So you are going to come to Japan?"

"I'll leave tonight, if you wish."

Across the town in a beautiful house, with blue tiles and flowers surrounding it, a girl sat by the window at the rising moon. Her long blonde hair hung from two ball on top of her head. Her beautiful blue eyes shimmered in the dwindling sunlight, as she clutched her hands in front of her, dreaming of a prince who would rescue her. She was still in this state when her cat decided to return.

"Serena, we may have a serious problem." 

"Luna where have you been? And you tell me about being responsible...tsk, tsk, Luna, for shame." Serena said, waving one finger in the cat's face. Happy that for once she wasn't the one getting into trouble for being flighty. 

"Can it Serena!" Luna replied bitingly. "We have to call a scout meeting tomorrow. I think we may have a new enemy." 

"But we already have Beryl to face," Serena said tears forming in her blue eyes. "That's not fair, they are ganging up on us." And then the whining started. So loud, Luna was sure her ears were permanently damaged, so loud that Serena's mother came running worried into her daughter's room.

"Serena, what's wrong, are you hurt... what happened?" Ikoko asked worriedly.

"Mom!" Immediately the fountain of tears, and the unbelievable noise stopped. "Uh... nothing's wrong. Why would you say anything is wrong, I am fine, Luna is fine, ha, ha." Said a blushing blonde.

Ikoko nodded and left murmuring something about teenagers, and psychos.

"Flight 407 of Japan Airlines now boarding for Tokyo. At this moment would all passengers please bring your tickets to the gate to begin boarding." The monotonous voice announced over the speakers. 

"Well, Tommy, this is it. Good luck. And Bon Voyage." Ian said give Tommy a hug. Tommy had been like a brother to him since his own parents died so long ago. Tommy had always been ambitious, at twenty four he was already a millionaire heading his company, specializing in security. Both his work and his hobby, history, had taken him around the world. Now for some reason, even though he had flown so many times before, Ian knew this time was different... special. Some gut instinct was telling him, that this journey is going to change his best friend very deeply and he hoped with all his might that it would be for the good. 

"Honestly, Ian, you worry too much. Besides I am really looking forward to going to Japan. I haven't been there for five years." Tommy told Ian. He knew his friend well. He knew that Ian would worry to no end. But he also knew, that one of the reasons he was so adamant about going to Japan was because of his dreams. Each time at the end of the dreams, the voice would tell him to go to Japan. It told him to help those he had sworn to protect with his life. It asked him to remember those that he loved. 

The sword may be a big mystery, but to Tommy, the dream was even more mysterious. After one last hand shake, Tommy boarded the plane to his future. 

In the far reaches of the negaverse, a power stirred underneath the ground. It was a power that even the evil beings of the negaverse feared so much that they had locked it up underground for millennia with the help of the universe queen, Serenity the first. No one remembered that incident, no one wanted to. The pain it had caused both the negaverse and the universe was so intense that the two loathed enemies had actually combined forces to defeat it, only barely succeeding with the help of the Queen of the universe, Serenity the first, and her creation, the Imperial Silver Crystal. 

Many oracles had told of this return, in those days. But people didn't believe, more likely, they didn't want to believe. Now it was happening. It was becoming a reality. For miles around that area, it had turned darker than negaverse dark. What little life negaverse had, died. And a shadow started forming. 

From the dried crust of the negaverse, a bluish fog started to rise. If someone could have survived the surrounding valley of the shadow of death, they would surely have died from that fog, it was poison. 

It hissed, it fogged. And it started to take shape. The mist started to twirl faster and faster still, till it started to take shape. A body came into view, followed by arms, eight of them. On top of the body, a head formed, but no feet. 

In a Shinto temple on Cherry Hill lane, three girls sat around a big fire and a black cat with the crescent moon. 

"So Luna you think we have a new enemy?" Rei asked. She had just joined the Sailor team and was still in awe of the talking cat. Although she would have to be dead to actually tell that to someone, especially the spaghetti brained Serena.

"Yes. Yesterday, after I left the temple, I was going back home taking the long way, past the airport. There, as I was passing it, I felt a very powerful force. So powerful, well, it was nearly as powerful as that of Sailor moon. That of course meant that I couldn't tell if it was positive energy or negative." Luna said in her matter of fact voice. "This of course leads to the conclusion, that I couldn't tell if this energy belonged to an enemy or an ally."

"English please Luna." Serena said, her eyes glazed over by now.

"What she means is that we have a problem." Rei yelled, exasperated at her leader's lack of understanding. 

"Why are you so MEAN, Rei?" 

"So then what happened Luna?" Ami asked, hoping to break up the fight between the two before it got any further. 

"Well, of course I went to check it out, and ran into this lady." Luna said remembering. "She was pretty tall, about twenty years old or so, white hair, light purple eyes. I got into the car with her so I could keep a closer eye on her. But she didn't do anything strange."

"So how do we know she is the one?" Serena asked.

"Because I could feel her power." Luna turned to Rei. "Can you do a fire reading?"

After tense hours in front of the fire, Rei finally sat back in defeat. "Nothing, not one single thing. It's either that the fire can't see anything wrong, or it's being blocked. If it is being blocked then we have a big problem." 

Luna nodded. Thinking for a moment before turning to Serena. "Alright, Serena, tonight I need you to keep an eye on her."

"WHAT?!" Serena asked falling to the floor with shock.

"You will have to stay up tonight, and keep an eye on her. Make sure the city is safe. Do your job, Sailor Moon!" Luna yelled.

"That's not fair." Serena whined. "I need to sleep, I have school tomorrow... wait tomorrow is Saturday. Luna, I sleep in on Saturdays." 

"Sailor Moon, you were given a responsibility to defend the well being of all life on earth. You were given the power to help them, this is your job. You CANNOT ignore it!" Luna yelled back, jumping on to Serena's lap and extracting her claws threateningly.

Serena placed her hands in front of her, "Alright, alright, I give up. I'll go take a look at her." 

Jeez, Serena thought, ever since that fleabag entered my life nothing's been simple. It was a constant, do this Serena, do that. Its your job. Not that she minded being Sailor Moon. She loved to help people, it was just that even she had the brains to know she just wasn't good enough. Even she could admit to herself this. She was klutzy, a crybaby, she could never get anywhere on time, never do anything right. She had thought that at least by being Sailor Moon, she could prove that she was more, but it seemed, her being Sailor Moon, just enhanced all her down falls. Even with all the power, she still klutzed, still got scared, and still couldn't do anything right. 

As Serena walked down the street towards the apartments Luna had mentioned, she cried. She cried for all the injustices. She wanted to know why fate would be so cruel to her, why she couldn't even have the respect of her own guardians. Not for the first time did Serena wonder if it would have been better if someone else was Sailor Moon. 

Moon Prism Power! 

Serena transformed and jumped to the roofs. Ready for another night of work.

Tessa had gone to sleep earlier than usual. Her computer was finally set up so that she now had access to all her files. Now all she waited was for fate to tell her why she was here. It had been a tiring day for her. Arriving to Japan, meeting all the new people, making sure everything was in order. Her apartment she found out was very nice. She had great neighbors. On one side was a young man, about the same age as her named Darien. On her other side was another man, Darien's best friend as it turned out, named Andrew. 

As she slept, her dreams began once more.

It was misty where she was. Dark too. But far away there was light and Tessa knew she had to go to it. She walked and as she did, the darkness lightened up. The mist cleared until she could see into the light. And the sight to behold was beautiful. There in the cradle of light was a sleeping child. Hair of gold surrounded her serene features. Even in sleep she smiled. Without really knowing how she knew this, Tessa knew, the baby's eyes were blue, blue as no one had ever seen, clear, bright, beautiful. She knew that this child, this child of Serene... wait no, that's not right, this was the child not of Serene, but Selenity. The Princess of the Moon, heir to the throne of the Moon Kingdom and the Universe, wielder of the power of the Imperial Silver Crystal, the daughter of Selenity, Princess Serenity. Even now her hair was tied up in the royal hair do of two buns on top of the hair. Tessa wondered why the odd hair job, but as she once more looked at the princess, she knew it suited her. 

Besides her stood her mother, the Queen. Tessa bowed to her knees, only rising when she felt the gentle tap on her shoulder. "Tessa, it is time. You must awaken." The Queen voice said, although Tessa could have sworn the voice didn't come from the Queen, but for her surroundings. From the light it self. "Tessa, Princess of Thalia, guardian of the space time continuum, wake up and remember all." 

With that the light grew brighter, till it engulfed her and the royal family. It grew brighter still and Tessa couldn't keep her eyes open any longer.

When she opened her eyes it was dark again. It was also not the same place as she had been. But she saw the princess. At first she wasn't sure if it was the princess or not but, the hair, it was so unique, how could one not see. The reason for her uncertainty, she realize a while later, was the clothes. The princess was dressed up, not in her usual pearly white dress, but some sort of a scout uniform. Like all scout uniforms it had a white body suit. The princess's uniform was white, blue and red. On her head was a tira with a red stone in the center. Blue skirt, red boots and bow completed her outfit. 

Tessa couldn't help but smile. **So the princess wants to play dress up. How cute!** 

Then the memories returned. Her journey to this dimension, her meeting with Pluto, her love for Tommy, and her meeting with Queen Selenity and the consequent information about the destruction of the Moon Kingdom. With this Tessa cried. And when she looked once more, the princess was gone. 

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Well...? What did you think? Like it, hate it. Huh, huh, tell me, tell me now, I need to know. Email! 

****

Ixopo1550@yahoo.com 

I know it took a while to come out with this, its just that, well, I went on vacation. I am sorry, don't kill me I had to school stressed me out. Any way I am back. You should have another part in about two weeks because I alternate working on my stories. If you are wondering what stories I am talking about, well then, just check out my homepage at...

****

http://sailorrelam.cjb.net

Next time gadget, next time... oops wrong name. Until next time, reader, next time... ha, ha, ha, ha. Enjoy!

< />


	4. A lesson in history

Interglactic Planetary 

Don't stray 

Don't ever go away 

I should me much too smart for this

You know it gets the better of me

Some times when you and I collide 

Or fall into an ocean of you 

You pull me out to the sand 

Let me drown 

Let me down 

I'll say its all because of you

"Sway" 

Bio Runga

Intergalactic Planetary – Chapter 4 A Lesson in History

By: Serenity Star

Serena had stood watching the apartment for half an hour and all she had been able to see was the one single occupant was having a bad dream. She had been trashing around in her bed, until all the sheets were tangled around her. For reasons unexplainable she had felt a strong urge to go and comfort her. She had taken but one step towards the apartment, when the sleeping subject woke up. Uncanny eyes locked straight with her and Serena felt as if she had just been seen for who she was. The revelation was so shocking that Serena could take it no longer up on the roof, in the cold of the night. She had to go home, no matter what Luna had to say about this, she was not going to stay any longer! With one leap she was on another roof and a leap closer to being home in her own bed. 

Tommy sat back in the harsh airline seat once more. For a minute there he had felt a sudden jolt of... of what... he could not tell, but the closest thing he could come up with was shock. He wasn't even asleep and it scared him to hell that his nightmares were now impinging on his conscious hours. He took a look around his surroundings. It was the usual airplane scene. Dull gray and blue seat covers. The usual drop down tables attached to the hand rest. The fake smiles on the airplane personnel, even the food was tasteless. The constant drone of the airplane engines he had already gotten accustomed to, the frost outside his window had taken away the opportunity to look outside from him. If he remembered correctly he should be somewhere over the North Pole right about now. Bored he thought about what laid ahead of him in Japan. He had the oddest feeling as he was talking to this Tessa person that he had met her before, maybe at some party or other social gathering. But then how did that explain how he could already imagine what she looked like? This meeting, if not informational, would most certainly be interesting. His company for the customs already cleared up the sword he was bringing over, and as this thought he began going once more over the mystery of that particular sword. 

"Serena, why are you back so soon?" Luna asked as soon as Sailor Moon stepped through her window. 

"Lunaaaa, it was cold out there, besides it was giving me the creeps being out there all alone at night. What would have happened if some bad guy had shown up?"

"Serena, you are Sailor Moon, champion of justice. It's not as if you would have been defenseless!" 

Serena pouted a bit. There was no way she was going to tell Luna the reason why she really left. Luna would probably just get madder if she found out it was her conscience that was bothering her. "I am NOT going back!" There that ought to hold of the fur ball till morning. Serena satisfied went straight to sleep, not even bothering to change into her nightclothes. 

"You know you could be a bit grateful that I care enough to make you work harder." Luna bit back but the girl was already asleep.

With a sigh of resignation Luna joined her young charge to visit Helios's Kingdom. (Helios's kingdom is where Pegasus lives... the Golden Kingdom from Sailor Moon Super). 

Tessa woke up, her night had been restless. Sweet memories of her happy times in the Silver Millennium crossed over with the sadness of it's death. At least she knew the princess was alive and well, but she still couldn't figure out why she would be dressed up as a scout... and speaking of scouts, where were her guardians? 

Pluto.

Pluto had the answers and its about time she gave some to her. Tessa concentrated for a moment and a shinning light filled her room. Lighting it up as if the sun had risen within. She held her hand out in front of her, a hand that was instantly swallowed up by the light. She felt the smooth shaft of her henshin stick and grabbed it.

Thelia Guardian Power!

White light poured from the stick to engulf the tiny form of Tessa Kindata. The edges of the beams turned purple and started to form energy ribbons, twisting, turning, and spinning around their mistress. When the light died down the Thelian Guardian stood with her staff held high above her head. Legs spread and the hand without the staff held behind her back. She was dressed in the traditional scout uniform, a dark purple skirt with black trimmings and glitters shinning like millions of stars. Her black boots were knee high with purple trimmings and one large star in the front. Her choker was a silver in the shape of a star. Her long white hair that normally hung down to her back was even longer, now reaching to mid-thigh. The staff that she held was silver with a large purple orb embedded on the top. It was pulsing of soft purple light, throwing the entire room in a purplish glow. 

Tessa stared at herself in the mirror. She hadn't completely believed in her dreams but this put all those doubts to rest. She realized that it meant that all her dreams were also true, the death of her princess and queen, and the destruction of her beloved kingdom. "Pluto, I need to talk to you." Tessa concentrated on the energy of her orb, sending a telepathic message to her friend. She didn't have to wait long, as soon as she had finished her message, the mysterious sensei of time stepped into the room through a pink portal of clouds. 

"Thelia, it has been a long time." Pluto greeted. Making no move towards her friend. This was a business meeting. 

"How... what is it that I must do? I still don't remember all of my past. I know I should know more people but I don't remember. I am so confused."

"Time will reveal all the answer. For now you must know that you job is to find and protect the princess. She has a destiny to fulfill."

"Still... what is it that I have to protect her from... what do I need to do?"

"Your job is hard. You cannot revel you true identity to the princess, she must discover herself on her own, or else she will be filled with doubts. You may not revel her true self to anyone, directly. Only to Luna and make sure she understands that she is not to tell the princess of her true identity." 

Tessa plopped down on to her sofa. "If I can't talk to the princess how am I supposed to guide them?" 

"Hints." Pluto waved her staff in an arc and conjured up a computer system. Even to Tessa's limited experiences with this kind of technology she knew an impressive system when she saw one. "There are files there, that are the answers. Find her guardians, see to her safety and when the time is right you will know how to save her." For the first time this visit Pluto smiled. "Time runs out even for me, I cannot stay her longer. Both of us have our duties." With that Pluto opened the time doors once more and disappeared.

"Humph, that was about as helpful as a flat tire." Tessa muttered to herself as she powered down. The ribbons fading away fast to revel her still in her nightdress. She still had to find out the identity of the princess, find her guardians, and all the while make sure she is safe from all harm. Now that was a tall order. Wondering what sort of help she would find on the computer she booted it up. There was a file for each scout of the Sol system and then some. There were also files on the Prince of Earth, the Princess and herself. And one named 'History'. 

Well lets start form the beginning. Tessa thought to herself clicking on the 'History' file. The speakers flared to life as music filled her apartment. Music the kind of which the world had not heard of since the time of the Silver Millennium. As the music died, the voice began…

"It was a time long ago, a time of endless joy, beauty and peace. The entire Universe was at peace and the one who was responsible for this ethereal peace of the Moon Kingdom herself was well named, Serenity. At the young age of twenty two Serenity the first came to power. A gentle queen who loved all and was loved by all. Her joy filled the void of space, bringing entire systems together. The Sol system, her home, became the center of her reign. The rulers of the Sol planets acquiesced their rule to her, they were followed by others. Soon, this young Queen of the Moon Kingdom became the Cosmic Queen Serenity. For all the joy that she had, she lacked in only one thing. Someone to share her life with. 

In the years that followed this yearning grew but she would not settle for anyone but for the one who she would love. 

The Cosmic Queen Serenity loved the joy of life and to celebrate it threw parties and ball of such elegance they are still sung of today. At this one party she met the young Prince of Sol, Apollo. They fell in love, a love that if asked by the oracles, would be described as destiny. 

Yet as great as their love for each other was, they still lacked a child. Each of the rulers of the Sol planets had already given birth and were rejoicing in the pure happiness of youth. Till the day that it was announced that a child was to be born to the Queen and King of the Universe. This child who was foretold of to be the vessel of great power. Not only would she command the power of the silver and golden crystals but she would also be the wielder of the staff of Shazan.

The staff of Shazan had been believed by all to be a myth. For according to the stories it had the very power of the universe. The power to create worlds, solar systems, even galaxies. This child of innocence would need protection and the children of the Sol rulers were given that job. As their parents protected the Cosmic Queen, they shall protect her child.

At the birth of the child an oracle came. Bearing this one message. "She born of purity, she born of love, she born to the duty to rid us of the demon Kariya." And after this message the oracle disappeared, never to be seen again. 

The child grew up to love, her court the princesses of the Sol planets. Unknowing of her destiny, unknowing of the power she possessed. For you see, it was forbidden to mention such ill tidings to the young princess least she got corrupted. Little did these people realize that this was a being of purity, incapable of corruption, and for their lack of faith they paid. 

With the rise of Kariya came the rise of the alternate universe, the Negaverse. Kariya who sent his child Metallia to destroy the one thing capable of his destruction before she came to power, the young Princess Serenity. But Kariya was death even to the evil beings of the Negaverse. For the first time in all of history the two Universes joined together to seal the being Kariya. With the Power of the Silver Crystal and Metallia, Kariya was trapped in the Negaverse. Both sides knew that a being of such evil could not simply be trapped it had to be destroyed, but neither side had the power. Only the Princess Serenity did, and she had yet to realize it. 

With Kariya trapped, the two sides once more went head to head against each other, in the end, through a surprise attack by the forces led by Kariya's daughter the final battle came.

Thus ended the Silver Millennium. The forces of the Negaverse attacked with the power of Metallia, destroying the peace of the Universe. They killed the Cosmic Queen and her husband Apollo, they even went so far as to killing the Princess Serenity. 

On her death bed by the power of the Moon the Cosmic Queen used all the power at her disposal, and the Silver Crystal to banish the Negaverse and send the souls of her lost kingdom to the future." 

As the voice finished telling the tale of the Moon Kingdom, Tessa sat dumbfounded. She remembered there had been many stories surrounding the power of the Princess, but she had never realized the true power of the innocent Princess. The Silver Crystal was but an expression of the innate power of the Royal Moon family, but to wield the power of Shazan... that was a completely different story. How do you protect a Princess who can create galaxies at her command? But the larger question was, how do you train the Princess to use her Power without harming anyone? 

Sailor Moon

The Princess has taken on this form to learn her powers! That explains why she never became Sailor Moon during the Silver Millennium, everyone thought she shouldn't have to learn, they loved her too much to teach her the harsher side of life. And that is why now she must learn and discover herself on her own. 

Tessa stared out the window where just the night before she had seen her Princess. Now she had to find her in this giant mass of people. How would she ever recognize the Princess in her human form, she only remembered how the Princess looked on the Moon and the way she looked last night. Would she be able to see her Princess if she saw her on the streets, or would she just pass her by? Would she be able to help her or would she have to sit on the side lines and pray? Her job was hard, and the road ahead wasn't getting any easier. 

Luna

Her mind screamed the name of the advisor cat. Hadn't Pluto hinted at using Luna to help the Princess? Did that mean that she could revel herself to Luna? That was the only choice she had. The advisor had to be close the princess. She may not know who the Princess is, but her guiding instincts would unknowing lead the cat to her mistress. Hadn't she seen the Lunarian cat just yesterday? 

Tessa was knocked out of her thoughts by the harsh ringing of the phone. Slowly she picked it up, not really wanting to talk to whoever had to nerve to call her while she was thinking. 

"Hello? Miss Kindata?"

Tessa cursed silently for having forgotten her meeting with this Tommy person. 

"Mr. Lanes I am terribly sorry. I was caught up by business. I am sorry I am running so late."

On the other end of the line, Tommy laughed gently. Why? Because he loved her voice. He had just landed and had called to inform Ms. Kindata (At least he hoped she was a Ms.) that he was running late. "It's really Ok, actually I had called to let you know that I myself am running late. Should we postpone our meeting an hour maybe?" 

"Of course. I shall meet you at the Starlight Café at one, it's right across from the Crown Arcade in downtown Juban." 

"I shall see you there then." Tommy smiled in anticipation. He didn't know why he should be so happy to meet a stranger who he had never seen and had only talked to on the phone a handful of times. 

"Serena, Wake up! You are going to be late to the Scout meeting!" Luna tried to get the sleeping girl up but it was no use. Sometimes it seemed to her as if when Serena slept she died. "Serena you had better get up or else you are going to earn some well placed scratches on you!" Luna yelled out this time, drawing out her claws. By the Moon it was her job to train this... this space case to be responsible and by the Moon she will succeed, no matter what it took. 

This time her threat didn't go unheard and Serena jumped out of bed before her angry cat could go anywhere near her face. 

"OK, OK I heard you. I'm up already." Serena said groggily walking towards the bathroom. "What time is it anyway?" 

"Eight o'clock."

"WHAT?!" Serena asked, waking up instantly. "It's a Saturday and you woke me up at eight?" Then came the whining. "That's not fair, I was up late yesterday, and before that was a school day. Why can't I have rest?" 

Luna tried her best to cover her ears. "Stop whining, you have a scout meeting to go to and then you have Scout work to do." 

Minutes later Serena was racing towards the Hikawa Shrine, followed closely by her guardian. Taking the last turn she ran head long in another body. 

"Hey Meatball Head, ever heard of balance?" A mocking voice asked. 

Lying on the ground, Serena seethed, turning red with anger. Until a plan hatched in her mind. "Simple, because I am always thinking about you." And she smiled the smile she knew could bring down even the hardest heart. 

As she had expected, Darien was caught by surprise. She would have given anything to have a camera at that moment. The look of shock so evident that a doctor could have been fooled into believing hard hearted Darien was having a heart attack. 

"Huh?" Darien's mouth just hung open. Of all the replies he had expected from her, this was the last one. No not even last, it wasn't even on the list. 

"I said I do it on purpose... you know that way, I can see you." Serena said innocently, while she was laughing her head off inside. But are you her conscience asked? "I like your eyes, they are beautiful, like the skies on a stormy night. And your hair, its like the silky night skies." She stopped here to chew on her lips as if embarrassed. "I am sorry..." And cue the tears.

Luna was just as shocked. She had almost asked out loud what Serena meant by all that, for she knew exactly how her charge felt about that certain young man. She turned her head to look at how Darien was reacting and was surprised all over again by the look on his face. Was that happiness in his eyes? What the heck was going on here?

Darien looked at the young girl sobbing quietly in front of him. He had no clue what he should do. He had two left hands when it came to comforting crying girls and after what Serena said, he was even more confounded. He made to go take her in his arms when she gave another sob and ran away from him. Her cat followed Serena, right after giving him a look of... was that sympathy? 

Leaving an extremely baffled Darien staring at their backs. Right as she took the next turn Serena gave a 'whoop' of joy. "Ha! That should show him. Now lets see how he reacts." Serena smiled. It had been an act of impulse. She didn't even know she was saying it till it left her mouth. But something had stirred in her, something she wasn't so sure she liked. Leaving that episode behind was easy for her, she just kicked it out of her mind right along with any thoughts of work. 

But apparently Luna had different ideas. "Serena, may I ask what the heck that was all about?" 

Serena smiled down to her cat, sometimes all that intelligence was just not enough. "Simple Luna, I thought of the best way to get back at Darien." And with that she ran all the way to school. 

Tessa walked as fast as she could. If she was to meet this client of hers then she had to get to the café in fifteen minutes. As she turned the corner she ran head first into another pedestrian. *Damm but this isn't my day!* She looked up and saw the most intense blue eyes looking straight into her own. 

"Serena ..." He began. But stopped when he realized she wasn't the 'Serena' he was looking for. "I am sorry. I thought it was someone else."

"Oh? So you have a habit of running into people?" 

"Up till now there was only one." He smiled in return to her light humor. His eyes vacant as he must have imagined this 'Serena' where as all the while Tessa was wondering who could have captivated the heart of such a gorgeous person.

"I am sorry. I must be keeping you from your appointment. It was nice running into you." And with that the stranger in his odd green jacket and stormy blue eyes turned around and walked away into the throng of people around them. 

Luna saw as Serena walked into the temple late. She didn't need her feline hearing to know what Rei would say.

"Serena. You are late!" Rei yelled out as soon as two golden balls came into view.

"But Rei... it was so not my fault this time. You see that creep I run into each day..."

"No more excuses Serena. Why can't you just grow up and take on some of the responsibility too?." 

"Waaaaaaaaaaaa." Was the reply of the super heroine Sailor moon. Luna turned her head away in disgust. She didn't know what else she could do. The princess was still missing and they hadn't even found all her guardians. The way Sailor moon was acting, she could easily imagine her princess disgusted enough to not even present herself. But by Selene this the fate of the world rested in her hands and she took it as lightly as if it was nothing more than rotten eggs. 

As Luna turned to look up to the skies her eyes fell on a distinctly familiar face. "Tessa." She all but hissed out. Knowing there was no way she would be able to get the scouts to follow the lady, she took up the job herself. 

Tessa slowed down. There was something wrong, but what, she just couldn't figure out. It was as if she was being followed but she couldn't see who it was. True she was in the middle of a crowed street, but the impression of being stalked grated on her senses. She turned into an alley hoping to catch a glimpse of her tracker, she silently watched as people passed by, none of them emitted the sense of a predator, as she waited she felt the feeling growing and held her breath. Presently, a small shadow rounded the bend. Tessa's eyes automatically fell on the end of the shadow only to see the small little cat from the day before at the airport. 

"Oh hello kitty." Tessa released her breath in relief. "Haven't seen you around in a while. Where have you been?" She laughed to herself. As if she would talk. Why there haven't been talking cats around since the venusian cats of the Silver Millennium, and now there were only two known ones on Earth, the one in front of her and another. "Would you like to join me for brunch?" Tessa asked the black cat as she gently picked her up. "You know you deserve a good name. With that odd shape of the moon on you, I think… I think Diana?" When the cat made a weird face, Tessa quickly proceeded, "well then how about Arthemis?" This time the cat actually hissed. "well then how about Luna?" Tessa smiled. From the moment she had seen the cat, she had recognized the moon guardian. But Luna had always been so catty about her name, even back during the Silver Millennium. And now it was payback time. Plus this way she got to talk to the cat and find out about the princess more. 

As she waited for Tommy she ordered some milk for Luna and kept a good eye on her to make sure she didn't run off before she had a chance to talk. She sat in the sun waiting, as she drank her coffee. She remembered more and more of her past with each passing minute and right now what she was remembering wasn't something her heart wanted to hear about. 

"So Luna what do you want to do." She took a sip and eyed the cat from the corner of her eyes. She was looking at Tessa as if she trusted her about as far as she could throw her with her little cat paws. "Why don't I tell you a story." Tessa put her coffee down. 

"A long time ago there was a wonderful kingdom on the moon, called the Moon Kingdom. It was the head of the Silver Alliance, an alliance that brought the entire universe together." Luna gasped, but didn't move. She didn't like this one bit, and she wasn't even sure anymore what to do. How did Tessa know about the Moon Kingdom? This wasn't good, not good at all. "The Moon Kingdom was ruled by the Lunar Queen, Queen Serenity. She was a wonderful queen and all the people loved her, the universe was at peace." Tessa said as she remembered, loosing her self in her own memories, as her past came rushing back to her. She no longer remembered where she was as she continued on with her story.

"She was powerful, very powerful by herself, then to add to that she possessed the Imperial Silver Crystal. The most powerful weapon in the Universe. You see this crystal was special, not like the crystals you find on earth now, it had power. But not just anyone could use that power, at least not to its full extent, only the females from the line of Serenity could wield the power of the crystal. And there was one other who could wield the power aside from the Queen, her daughter. Princess Serenity, was an exact replica of her mother, it was even rumored that she would grow up to be stronger than her mother. The Kingdom lived in peace. No one had any reason to attack it, and even if a threat came they had protection. The Sailor Scouts. Who also happened to be the guardians of the princess…"

"Excuse me. Are you by any chance Tessa Kindata?" A voice asked from behind, snapping Tessa out from her thoughts. Tessa turned back, slightly annoyed at whomever disturbed her while she was having this meeting with Luna. "I am Tommy Lanes. I believed we talked earlier on the phone?" 

Tommy looked at the lady skeptically. She was talking to a cat! Suddenly he wasn't so sure if she was the right person or not. And why the heck was his heart doing that weird drum beat? He asked himself annoyed. 

"Oh… Mr. Lanes. I am sorry. My name is Tessa Kindata. I am looking forward to examining this sword of yours."

"How do you do Ms. Kindata?"

"Yes, please Tessa would be fine. You brought the sword?" It was more of a statement. 

"Yes of course." As Tommy bent down to get the sword out of his duffle bag Tessa turned to the cat still silently waiting in her lap. 

"Why don't you come by later, Luna. I think you know where I live." And she set Luna on the ground. Luna gave her one look of distrust and ran around the corner to the only place she could think of. Rei's shrine.


End file.
